


October 18: “You should have seen it.”

by Qophia



Series: Qoph's Fictober 2018 [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Fictober, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qophia/pseuds/Qophia
Summary: “You should have seen it, Bull,” Cadash sighed.





	October 18: “You should have seen it.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paradigm_F](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigm_F/gifts).



> for PF; she knows why :3

“You should have seen it, Bull,” Cadash sighed. “Literally dropped into this dungeon through a magical rift, red lyrium everywhere, filthy water up to my crotch, and in 90 seconds he’s worked out, ‘Ah, yes, arcane confluence thingummy, we’ve traveled through time!’ Whose brain even works like that?”

“Sounds like somebody’s a bit smitten, if you ask me,” the Qunari said, smirking as he leaned back and sipped his ale. “Which you didn’t, but I’ll tell you anyway.”

“What? No. Me? No. What?”

Bull chuckled. “Yup. Smitten.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Cadash hissed, and he raised his tankard to cover his face.


End file.
